


Falling for You Super Fast

by jansen_tipmore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Karry, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansen_tipmore/pseuds/jansen_tipmore
Summary: Barry Allen accidentally opens a breach to Earth-38 after running too quickly. Having lost his memory of his past life, he settles down in this new world where a cute, blonde alien makes losing his memory worth it.





	Falling for You Super Fast

Earth-1

“Damn, Barry! You’re going a lot faster than we’ve ever recorded you going. That tachyon enhancer is increasing your speed exponentially. You keep running with that bad boy on, and you’ll be faster than Zoom in no time.”

“Yeah, Cisco, this thing is working great. But I think I could go even faster,” Barry said, beginning to run at speeds that would make lightning bolts blush. Time seemed to slow down as he ran. Barry looked around and saw a hummingbird flying next to him, its wings seemingly stationary. In his earpiece, he faintly heard Cisco say, “Hey, no, Barry, slow down! We don’t know what could happen to you going that much faster than you’re used to going!” But it was too late for the advice because a breach opened in front of Barry. Even the fastest man alive wasn’t quick enough to avoid stepping through the sudden portal.

Cisco stared at the screen in front of him. The red dot that represented his best friend had disappeared. Gone without a trace. “Barry? Barry?! Can you hear me? Are you there?” he yelled, apparently to no one. He furiously tapped away at the keyboard in front of him, trying to make the computer tell him his friend was okay, that Cisco hadn’t invented a device that killed Central City’s hero. When nothing happened, when the red dot didn’t appear back on his monitor, the genius just fell back into his chair, stared off into the distance, and cried. 

After a while, Cisco heard the clack of heels against the floor behind him. He turned around and was greeted by the sight of Caitlin coming back from getting coffee at Jitter’s. 

“Cisco? Are you--have you been crying? What happened?”

“I-I lost him, Cait. We were testing out the tachyon enhancer and-and he ran too fast and something happened and I don’t know what and he’s gone Caitlin. He’s gone. And I did it. If I’d just made the enhancer better or if I’d tested it on something else or..or…” Cisco covered his mouth with a fist and wiped away a tear. “I could’ve prevented this. I should have seen it coming.”

“You had no way to know this was going to happen. It isn’t-this is not your fault. Okay? And we’re going to find him. We are not giving up on him, just like he would never give up on us. Now, can you please pull up the traffic camera footage from the time of his disappearance?” Caitlin said, rubbing Cisco’s back to comfort him and trying not to break out sobbing herself. 

“Yeah, I can. And thank you,” Cisco said hoarsely whole drying the last of his tears. He sat up straight, pulled himself up to his keyboard and began to hack into the CCPD’s traffic camera footage. He located the precise time of Barry’s disappearance and slowed the video down enough to be able to view the Flash running at his astounding speeds. The two scientists stared intently at the video in front of them. 

“What. The. Hell,” said Caitlin and Cisco in unison. 

Cisco ran his hand through his hair in utter disbelief as he turned away from the monitor. “Did you see that? Barry just made a breach! By himself! He could be anywhere or anywhen and if he fried the tachyon enhancer, he won’t be able to get back!”

Earth-38

The Flash barreled out of a breach that instantly closed behind him. He ran toward a city in the distance at speeds he couldn’t have comprehended prior to using the tachyon enhancer. As he ran, Barry spotted a young woman falling from the top of a skyscraper and he used his momentum to propel him up the side of the building to catch her. Running too quickly to slow down in the densely populated city, he ran until he could come to a stop in the desert outside of the city. Confused and with a miniature sandstorm trailing him caused by his running on the loose sediment, Barry set the young woman down. 

“I am so sorry, miss. I did not mean to run out this far. But, uh, I don’t really know where I am. Or how I got here.” 

“I didn’t need your help,” said the woman as she ripped off her clothes to reveal a costume with an “S” on the front. Barry watched as she flew off back toward the city.

“What the—” the Scarlet Speedster said before taking off in order to catch up to the flying woman. He reached her outside of what seemed to be a military base in the desert. Out of breath and bending over with his hands on his knees for support, Barry addressed the costumed woman, “Hey, miss, I don’t know who you are or where I am, but I could really use your h-” The overexertion of his powers finally catching up to him, the Flash fell down and passed out cold.

When he came to, Barry felt hard, metal cuffs against his ankles and wrists pinning him down to a table. Scared, he rapidly looked around to examine his surroundings. The room was dark and empty except for a dim light dangling above him and a red headed woman standing in the corner. When she saw that he had awoken, the woman slowly and decisively walked towards his table. She swiftly slammed her palm against the table next to his head and asked, “Who are you and why are you following my sister?”

“I-I I’m Barry Allen. Is your sister that flying girl? I wasn’t following her. Or, I was, but just because she seemed like she’d be able to help me out and I mean I did just save her life. It’s just that I don’t really know where I am or how I got here. I just needed some help,” he said, almost incomprehensibly in fear for his life.

“What do you mean you don’t know where you are or how you got here?” 

“Well, I just ran out of this blue-glowy-portal-looking thing and that’s the only thing I can remember before I saved your sister from going splat on the ground. That’s not true. I can also remember my names. I remember that I’m Barry Allen and I’m the Flash”


End file.
